Trapped! In an underwater cave!
by TillEvermore
Summary: Yugi,and his friends, including the Kaibas, are trapped. Some will die, someone will get pregnant,and someone will become a cannibal. And a fight will ensue over a donut. Final Chapter Uploaded. Fin.
1. OH NO! IS that a knife?

OH NO! Is that a knife!

Our tale begins with 8 people... Rebecca, Duke, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi/Yami. They are going on an expedition under water! It just so happens the Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba are also swimming in an underwater adventure...AND it just so happens that Bakura is swimming because he is thinking up a scheme to rule the world...(_**good luck with that...**)_

Now our main characters get trapped because of a huge tidal wave! Now all 11 are trapped in an underwater tunnel, with NO escape. One will wind up dead...one will wind up pregnant.and one will wind up becoming a HUMAN eater... A cannibal... so more than one person will die

"There is no escape!" Joey muttered. " Why must the good looking guys always die!"

"Joey I didn't know you cared so much about my wellbeing." Kaiba said with a wicked green. _Dreamy_

"Your well being? HA!" Joey said. He rested his head against a rock, and stared at Kaiba with vehemence.

"Well considering that I'm the only good looking guy here..." Kaiba started. He pointed at Yugi. "Short and gay." Than at Tristan and Duke. " Ha! You two are just a bunch of jokes. Tristan thinks he has a beard, and Duke lost at his own game!" Kaiba said with wicked laughter.

Tea stood up. " Please people calm down!"

"Sit down you scank!" Kaiba said.

" This coming from a guy who never had se... Ice cream before!" Tea said with vehemence. She didn't want to subject Mokaba to any X-rated talk.

Yugi stretched out. They were stuck in an underwater cave, which had to be above ground, or they would have drowned by now...

Serenity stood up. " Kaiba are you sure you never had ice cream before?" Serenity slightly turned her head.

Bakura stood up. " I've had enough of this! ENOUGH! We have no food, no water, no nothing!"

Serenity looked at Bakura. "What are you talking about? We're in an underwater cave. Of course we have water."

"Idiot." Bakura and Kaiba both muttered.

5 Hours Later

Duke is shaking violently...Serenity is sleeping next to Rebecca, and Mokuba. Everything is calm. Yugi and Tea are keeping each other _warm_, and Mai is talking to Joey who is freezing. Bakura and Kaiba have now become the best of friends... all is well..._ or so it seems..._

In a corner of the room Mokuba walked over in the shadow...Someone creeped over to him. He looked up.

"OH NO! IS that a knife?" Mokuba cried out. The knife gleemed in the moonlight.

"What else could it possibly be...mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Cried a villian. The knife slashed.

MoRnInG

Tea wakes everyone up with a scream... Mokuba is lying dead on the floor of the cave. Tristan and Duke let out horrifying screams, as they look at the bloody body.

But who did it?

We may never know... Until next chapter :- )


	2. You call that big?

This is an outline 2 my next fan fiction...

The title(You call that big?) has to do with a hole...(STOP THINKING THOSE WICKED THOUGHTS)

------------------------------You call that big? -----------------------------

The remaining 10 looked at the body...the body of Mokuba...

Bakura turned his head sideways. " If worst comes to worst we can always eat him." Bakura said. The other 9 looked at him. " I'm just saying..."

Kaiba paced around. " We need to dump the body somewhere...like the ocean..."

" Kaiba why shouldn't we just bury it in the hole back there?" Yugi asked.

" Yeah we don't want to ruin the fish...We might need to ummm, fish!" Serenity said.

" That is the smartest thing you've ever said." Kaiba said. " Probably cause it is the only smart thing you ever said." Kaiba picked up his brother, and dropped him into the hole.

"That's a pretty big hole." Joey said.

"I've seen bigger." Mai said. She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail. " I wonder who dug this hole."

Kaiba began to bury his brother with the dirt that had been left beside the hole. After 10 minutes it was done. Kaiba walked deeper into the tunnel...

" The tunnel becomes a fork and leads to two more caves...so lets make the best of this...girls on the right, guys on the left." Kaiba said.

Joey began walking towards the left but Kaiba stopped him.

"Joey go to the right."

"Okay." Joey said absentmindedly. Mai shook her head. Joey turned around to face Kaiba. " WHY I OUTTA! I'm a guy! I go to the left!" Joey walked into the left cave.

Tea stood up. " I'll go fish with the worms I found. We have fishing rods, from our trip, and food. But to stay alive we need to eat it sparingly." The others nodded. " We have 10 bottles, and it's a good thing Mokuba died or we wouldn't have enough."

After eating fish over a warm fire.(they burned moccaba's extra clothes) they all went to bed.

All was well...( you know something happens everytime I say that...)

Mai pulled Joey away from his dream of pizza.

"I want to show you this hole." Mai said. She showed Joey a small hole in the wall, which led to a small cave. " Come here Joey." Mai said.

Duh duh duhhhh!

What will happen next...find out in the next longer chapter of the story :- )


	3. Deeper into the Hole

Our story left off with duh duh duhhhh! (thrilling music) Now we will dive deeper into the hole...or the cave...

------------Deeper into the Hole----------

MORNING

Joey awakes with a yawn, and walks into the main part of the cave. The living room cave. Mai stands up in front of her nine companions.

"Joey and I found a hole last night. I think we could use the mini cave as a bathroom. Since there is a hole in there. We just have to dig deeper into the hole to make it more...toilet like. Everytime you go to the bathroom you just put dirt over it..." Mai said. "Also water runs through the a hole in the cieling, and through a crack in the floor. We can now shower.

Tea stood up. " We have chips, warm cans of sodas, cans of soup, matches, and cans of beans left over. The sandwiches went stale. These are left over from my trip with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mai. Rebecca was on the beach and got wiped out by the wave. The Kaibas were on a boat. And Duke was on the beach. And I don't know what Bakura was doing."

Bakura gave her an angry scowl. "The question isn't what I was doing, it is what you were doing with 3 guys and 1 girl."

Mai stood up. "I'm not a lesbian thank you! Joey would know!" The other 8 looked at Joey. He gave them a grin.

"You and Valentine(Mai)?" Kaiba said. " How did **_you_** get some before me?" Kaiba stood up in a rage. He held his hand out to Tea and Serenity. " Come with me!" He said. Serenity followed him, but Tea walked over to Yugi, and they cuddled.

A loud yell could be heard from a back cave. "Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Joey rolled his eyes. " Why I outta..."

-----------------NightTime------------------

As most in the caves slept.(in one sense or another) Someone was hungry...starving for something...**meat**. Slowly Duke made his way out of his cave. He twitched slightly. Bakura was looking at the water separating him from the world he planned to dominate.

Bakura didn't hear Duke sneak up behind him. He didn't even realize he was there until, he felt something bite into his Jugular. A hand slipped over Bakura's mouth, preventing him from screaming.

Bakura body fell to the ground. Duke licked the blood of his lips... Than took a shower.

-----------------Morning------------------

Joey walking into the living room cave, and let out a girlish scream. Bakura's body had chunks bitten out of it...But who was the cannibal?

Till' Next Chapter!


	4. Don't look at me I'm gay

Now Begins Chapter 4...this chapter we find out that...duh duhh duhhhhh!

- Don't look at me...I'm gay!-

Yugi sat still. He watched the people around him. Bakura was eating, and Mokuba was shot. What was the world coming too? Tea walked away.

"Yugi." Yami said. " Follow Tea."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so!" Yami took over, and followed Tea.

Joey had been waiting a half-hour for his sister Serenity to come back. What could they possibly be doing.? Joey began to pace around the cave.

Mai was fixing Rebecca's hair, which had taken a turn for the worst. It looked like a giant apricot.

Serenity finally came out. " I'm gonna take a shower!" She said. Then she went into the bathroom and sang _Don't Duel With My Heart._

Kaiba came out looking pleased with himself. " What was that!" Joey yelled.

" That was real ice cream." Kaiba retorted.

Joey shook his fist. " I'll ice cream you!" He dived at Kaiba. FIGHT!

Punch!

Kick!

Squat?

Bam!

Cough!

_No no no no! Don't Duel With My Heart..._

Slam!

Bash!

Kaiba stood up. " Joey aren't you ever going to fight back?

" Yeah...once I eat. I'm starving." Joey said. Mai came over and gave Joey a kiss.

Kaiba let a smile creep over his face. " After that fight, I think I need to take a shower."

" I didn't even brake a sweat!" Joey yelled after him.

_Dark Magician! NO NO NO NO! Don't DUEL with my heart!_

"SHUT UP!" yelled Joey, Mai, Duke, Rebecca and Tristan. Serenity was singing in the shower...AGAIN!

-Night Time-

The Four Girls were having a conversation in the bathroom as one of them threw up.

The five guys, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Duke, and Tristan were playing duel monsters with the 10 cards Joey found in his pocket.

The vomitting continued... Could it be? Morning sickness...

"Do you think one of the them is having morning sickness?" Duke said, answering the thought.

Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba all got stiff. Morning sickness?

" Kaiba you better not have gotten Serenity pregnant!" Joey said

"I have enough sperm for it." Kaiba retorted simply. Joey and Kaiba stood up. Electricity sparkled between them.

"Let's go Richy Rich!" Joey yelled.

" Lets go dog boy. You gonna fight me? Doing it doggy style? I think you need to go for a walk, with a foot in your butt!" Kaiba yelled back.

FIGHT!

BITE!

KICK!

PUNCH!

"_Oh my god I'm pregnant!"_

PIMP SLAP!

SNIFF!

SLAP!

Kaiba and Joey stopped fighting and said in unison. " I'm pregnant?" They scanned the room.

Duke shook his head. " Don't look at me...I'm gay."

Everyone looked at the bathroom cave.

Someone was pregnant.


	5. Who was on top?

Welcome for another episode of Trapped! In an underwater cave.

---------Who was on top?--------

Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba all paced around the cave.

"I can't believe it! She might be pregnant." Joey moaned.

"Trust me, Joey she's not pregnant." Kaiba said. "You don't have the sperm for it."

Joey stood up to his full height. He went over to Kaiba. "So Richy Rich you think you got Serenity pregnant? Well you are wrong!"

"Am I really?" Kaiba laughed wickedly. "So Joey, how many puppies do you think she is gonna have then. I don't know how many Mai can hold."

"She can hold a lot!" Joey said absentmindedly. Kaiba laughed. Yugi stood up to his full height of five feet.

"Guys calm down. Tea could be pregnant too!" He said. A look of shock swept throughout the room.

"Who was on top? Duke asked.

"Well Yami was." Yugi said.

The other four guys shook their head in approval. The girls returned from the bathroom. None of them looked pregnant. Kaiba stood up.

"Serenity come with me." He said.

"I don't feel to well." She said.

"Mwhahahahhahahahahaha! So you're pregnant!" Kaiba said. Serenity looked at him. She turned her head slightly.

"No , that's not it...I just think Tristan has a better flavor of ice cream." She said. Then she skipped over to talk to Tristan. Kaiba fumed.

Joey walked up to Kaiba. " I guess you don't have the best _business_." Joey said mockingly. " Tristan must be the better flavor of ice cream." Joey laughed wickedly.

Kaiba stood up. "You wanna go you mut! Then lets go!" Fight!

Kaiba and Joey fought.

Punch!

Nibble!

Crack!

Boom!

Meow!

Smack!

Kaiba and Joey fell to the ground, their breathing heavy. Tea marched over to them. "Why are you so convinced someone is pregnant?" Tea yelled.

"Simple. Us five guys heard one of you say 'I'm pregnant.'" Duke said.

Tea stiffened. The other girls circled around her. " Us girls are gonna take a nap." Then they shuffled off. Duke began to shake. The other guys looked at him.

That's when Tristan rembered something. " Hey, maybe we should bury Bakura's body. It has just been lying there." The others nodded. Duke stood up.

"I'll bury it all by myself." Duke said. "You guys go to bed." The other four guys went to bed leaving Duke with Bakura's body.

Duke crouched down. "Hello my pretty!" He said. " Hehehehehehe!" He leaned over the body.

"Get off of me you cretin." Someone said. Duke stood up. Bakura sat up.

"You ate and killed the good Bakura, now all that is left is the evil one." He said. " Hahahahahahaha! I am the better version. Verison 2.0!" He laughed again.

"I guess that means you taste better." Duke said.

"Yes I do everything better." Evil Bakura said.

Munch.

Duke bit into Bakura. " Tastes like chicken!" He said. "Mwhahahhahahaha!"


	6. Donuts and Sticks

This is my story. I hope you like the style of my story. R&R This one will probably be more funny for my friend...hehehe..she knows...

Donuts and Sticks--------

A new morning

Everyone woke up with a yawn. Tea and Serenity were busy cooking fish that they had caught, and Mai was doing Rebecca's hair.

Duke sat down, and yawned. Tea turned to the group. "This may be our last bit of food for awhile. I fear we have eaten everything."

"Not everyone." Duke thought to himself.

Tea began to hand food out to the group. Joey looked at the fish. He had a sudden flash back.

**Flashback**

"Joey this night has been magical." The girl with brown hair, and blue eyes said, as they ate their grilled fish.

"Yeah, I know. It is a shame you're leaving to go back to America tomorrow to learn how to scuba dive. And also to become a search and rescue person." Joey said.

"It is." She said. " There is one thing that could make it even more magical." She said.

"What is that, Jen?" Joey asked.

"This!" Jen said. She lunged at Joey knocking over the fish. They were nothing but feet, and hands.

**End Flashback**

Joey was in a daze. He was staring directly at Seto Kaiba.

"Are you a lesbian?" Kaiba asked.

"No cause I don't like girls." Joey said.

"Then you are gay?" Kaiba retorted.

Joey stood up. " Do you want a piece of me Kaiba. What now Richy Rich? Want some of this?"

" Sorry but I don't swing that way." Kaiba said. He stretched his arm out. He wrapped his arm around Serenity, and whispered something into her ear. She giggled, and they walked away. Kaiba could be heard going, " Mwhahahahahhahahaha!"

Mai sat next to Joey. " You were my first." She whispered. Joey tensed up.

"And you were good...like a donut.." He said. Mai didn't know what to say.

"You were long like a stick?" she asked more than said.

"I have a donut!" Tristan said. He raised the glazed donut in the air. Tea's eyes lit up.

"Give it to me!" she yelled.

"No way!" Tristan said.

"Give it to me cone head!" she yelled. " It's that time of the month!"

"Monday?" he asked. Tea lunged at him. Fight! Tea went for the donut. Tristan wound up at the end of the cave, where the water was. The deep ocean water.

"Give it to me..." Tea said. " Give me the donut. Give me the donut. Donut. Donut." She lunged at Tristan. It was a fatal flaw. Tristan stepped backwards, and plunged back into the water.

" Save me!" Tristan said. " I can't swim." Tea had an opportunity. She could save Tristan or get the donut.

She reached for Tristan's hand.

"Tea thank you!" Tristan said.

Tea's hand touched Tristan's. " Thanks for the donut." She said as she pulled the donut away from him. He slipped under the water.

Duke lunged forward as Tristan fell deeper into the dark abyss.

"Tristan!" He turned towards Tea. " Why did you do that? I could've ate him." Duke said.

Tea simply shrugged. " I have cramps." And she walked away, unaware of the facts he had just given her...

Underwater------------

Tristan floated to the bottom. Someone grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the top of the water. Sun light shined on his face. He was pulled aboard a ship.

A cute girl pulled her mask off. She was very cute with brown hair and blue eyes. " Hi." She said. "My name is Jen, and I'm part of your search and rescue team."

Tristan was in love. " Hey. I'm Tristan."

"Do you remember where you were?" Jen questioned.

"A cave. But I don't remember where. There are other survivers. One of them is a murderer, and one is a cannibal. And one may be pregnant." He said.

"Thank goodness I found you. Me and my crew of4 will help find the rest of you." She said.

"Watch out. One is PMSing."


	7. Underpants?

Chapter 7... Much more Kaiba action. Be warned...

-------Underpants?-------

Serenity's hand rested on Kaiba's bare chest. He looked at her manicured nails. Bits of dirt were in the cuticals. Kaiba had a sudden recollection.

Flashback 

"Kaiba boy, why are you here?" Pegasus said.

"Why don't you just fly away?" He said

"I don't have any wings genius, and I am not a real horse with wings. Especially since my first name is Maximillion." Pegasus said.

"Well I have a proposal." Kaiba dropped his pants.

Pegasus let out a gasp which sounded more like a moan. Pegasus watched Kaiba strut around the room. "What do you call that?"

"These are the newest form of underpants." Kaiba strutted in the tight-like pants. " They go underneath your regular pants, and they have duel monsters on them." Kaiba stretched his legs out to show the flexibility.

"I'll buy a hundred!" Pegasus said.

"$20,000 dollars a pop."

End Flashback 

Kaiba smiled as he remembered those wonderful tights. He stiffened. He was too manly to where tights. They were _underpants._

He slowly got up. He was tired of this cave.

Joey was slowly peeling the skin off a fish while Teà complained to herself. He heard vomitting from the "bathroom".

"It'll be okay." Someone familiar said.

"No it won't I missed my period...We slept together a month ago!" someone also familiar said.

Joey burst into the bathroom cave. He let out a girlish scream and fainted. Everyone ran in. Yugi began slapping Joey. Joey didn't stir.

"Let me take over Yugi." Yami said.

"No I can do it."

"No you can't." Yami said. Yami took over, and slapped Joey awake. Yugi took over again.

" I knn..oo...www.. I know who is pregnant!" Joey finally said after stuttering for an hour.

"Who!" said the four guys.

"It is..."

Until Next Chapter :- )


	8. Yugi was on top

Phoenixdark...you are hilarious x2! Now on to chapter 8...i would've wrote sooner but my friend was having a mid life crisis, and Demonbabe322 wants me to write (and i should hurry up before she writes bad stuff in one of her stories... wind up with my head sliced off or sucked up in a wind tunnel..)

-----------------Yugi was on top?---------------

Yugi looked at Joey. Joey raised his hand in the air. Slowly it began to move across the room. His hand swayed past Kaiba who was looking in his pants, and than past Serenity who was singing.

5 Minutes later

Joey's hand moved from Serenity to Duke who was biting his arm. " Joey don't point at me! I'm gay remember!" Duke said.

Joey pointed at the pregnant one. The one who was pregnant the whole time.

"It is you!" Joey yelled. " You are the pregnant one." Everyone turned.

They were all facing...

Rebecca.

" You are pregnant!" Yugi said. Yugi shook his head.

"Yes I am pregnant." Rebecca said.

"But that raises one question." Tea said. " I've always wondered who would sleep with **_you_** Rebecca, I mean you aren't exactly eye candy."

Rebecca's raised the people's eyebrow. " The father is either Mokuba or it is Yugi."

Everyone let out a gasp. Tea fainted.

Duke raised an eyebrow. "Who was on top?"

"Yugi was."

Another group gasp.

Kaiba stood up. " How could Yugi get someone pregnant! I mean I can see the pharoah getting Tea pregnant, well...I can see anyone getting Tea pregnant, but how could Yugi get **_you_** pregnant?"

Yugi gave Rebecca a look.

"Well..." Rebecca began.

Flashback

Thunder and lightning flashed outside. Rebecca slowly moved along the corridors of the museum. She finally found herself at the Egyptian exhibit.

A shadow moved across the floor. Rebecca let out a gasp. Her flashlight hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Hello is anyone there?"

"Only me..." said an evil voice. " Mwhahahhahahahaha." The flashlight began to float in the air. Rebecca took a step back. Then she saw the hand. The hand she would recognize anywhere.

"Yugi!" She said.

Yugi appeared from the shadows and let out a laugh. He walked over to Rebecca and wrapped his hands around her, pulled her close and ...

End Flashback.

"Eww!" Shouted the rest of the group.

"Then," Rebecca began again. " He put his thing in..."

Tea covered her ears. " Shut up! Shut up!"

Kaiba nodded at Joey. " Hey mutt you should listen to this, you might get a few pointers."

"Kaiba you couldn't please a teddy bear if the teddy bear was named Please." Joey said. He smiled at his own brilliance.

"That made no sense you mutt!" Kaiba shouted. " You wanna go, then let's go!"

Joey stood up. "You want a piece of me? You want some of this? You think you are bootilicious? Huh! Huh! Game on! Think you can handle this!"

Fight!

Scratch

Screech

Bite

Kick

Smack

Kiss

"Eww Joey you perve get off of me!"

Wham!

Slap!

"That was my stick!"

Punch

Woof!

Kaiba and Joey fell to the ground. Both were sweating from exhaustion. Kaiba wondered where Joey learned to fight. Joey remembered how well he faught off mummies. Both guys glared at each other.

"Kaiba you better watch out, you don't want none of this homeboy! I'm part of the Duel Monsters mafia!" Joey moved his hand from under his chin outward, in a suprising jesture.

"Oh yeah!" Rebecca shouted. "I have to tell you about my night with Mokuba."

Everyone covered their ears.

Above the Water-----

Tristan watched Jen pace back and forth on the ship. Four other girls were doing the same thing. One girl with black hair, one with silver hair, one with red hair and one that was a blonde. Tristan drooled over all five.

The girl with black hair stood up. " Yo, pointy head. Stop drooling over us and try to remember where the cave was!"

"Maybe one of you could refresh my memory." Tristan said with a grin.

5 Minutes Later...

The girl with red hair looked at Tristan. She pooled a whip out.

Tristan was strapped to a chair. " You are going to tell us, or my name isn't Scarlet!" Scarlet said. She raised the whip in the air.

Tristan's screams could be heard in the distance.

Until next chapter...could this be my final chapter? Of course not hehehehe...but if you guys have any ideas you'd like me to incorporate than I shall : ) Until tomorrow or the next day!

TillEvermore!

P.S. Thank you Invisible Girl for finding the major error in my story... I was playing RES 4 at the time of me writing this... my mistake


	9. You killed Mokuba!

I just thought that i'd inform you to read chapters 1 and Chapter 4... You will find something interesting about Mokuba's death...mwhahahahha! I spoiled the secret...

--------You killed Mokuba?----------

Kaiba watched Serenity hop around the cave. He had a sudden flashback.

Flashback 

"Kaiba that was the greatest night of-" Kaiba put his finger up to silence the girl.

"Yes I know I am the greatest." Kaiba said.

The girl looked at him. " I meant the greatest night of food. You weren't that great in bed."

"Serenity what are you talking about?"

End Flashback 

Mai watched the water slowly drip. And drip. Drip. Drip. She quickly stood up. " Joey it is time for some lovin'." Joey quickly stood up, and both ran into a back cave.

Yugi had his hands buried deep into his multicolored fro. How had he gotten someone pregnant? He knew the answer!

"It must have been Mokuba who got Rebecca pregnant!" Yugi shouted.

"That must be it." Kaiba stated. " The Kaiba blood runs thick and strong."

"Don't you mean sperm?" Serenity asked.

"It is so obvious that it wasn't Yugi. He doesn't have the "sperm" for it. I mean if Yami were on top, then that would be a whole nother story!" Kaiba said.

Duke slowly knawed on his arm, and looked up. " Plain and simple it must've been Mokuba."

Rebecca looked at the group. " It couldn't be Mokuba he's a trans!"

Group gasp...

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked.

"Does that mean Kaiba is one too?" Duke asked, eyeing Kaiba suspicously. " I can't believe I had the hots for a trans. The deception!"

Kaiba broke down in tears. " He only wanted to be a real (sob) boy...(sob)..." Kaiba moaned. Serenity ran to Kaiba's aid. " He just wanted to be a (sob) real boy!" Serenity rubbed his head.

Tea ran over to Kaiba to make him feel better. In one sweeping motion he picked up both girls, and ran into a back room. " Losers!" He screamed.

"You mean he wasn't a trans?" Yugi asked.

Rebecca looked at him. " Apparently not... mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Duke and Yami looked at each other. " Rebecca the night Mokuba was killed I heard a laugh just like that laugh." Yami said.

"I did too." Duke said.

"You killed Mokuba!" Yami shouted.


	10. Rescue me, please?

Okay...my story makes no sense. None whatsoever. I read the story and the only thought that comes to mind is: "What was I thinking?" Then I write a new story, and my thoughts are: "What was I thinking?" So bottom line is this story makes no sense for good reason. I'm dumb. He he he...

---------Rescue Me, please?---------

Tristan watched the girls walk around him. He shuddered as he looked at the whip Scarlet was holding. He didn't have much more left in him. He gave in.

"Fine. I'll lead you to the cave." He said. The girls nodded.

Jen clapped her hands. " Time to rescue those people!"

"First," Tristan began. He motioned to the ropes tied around him. " Rescue me, please?'

------Da Cave

Rebecca looked at the 3 remaining guys. " Me? Kill? Never. I'm not like Duke." She looked at Duke. Duke stared back and licked his lips. " The bottom line is I stabbed Mokuba."

Duke stood. " Ah huh! You killed him."

Yami nodded solemnly. " If you go back to Chapter 4 you will find out that Mokuba was shot to death. Not stabbed to death. Therefore it couldn't have been Rebecca."

"I knew you'd back me up!" Rebecca said.

Yami coughed, and laughed at the same time. " No Yugi backed you up." He let out a laugh.

Rebecca looked down at her shoes and had a sudden flashback.

_Flashback_

"Mokuba are you sure you aren't natural?" Rebecca asked.

Mokuba brushed his girlish black hair aside. " Well not 100percentnatural, butI was supposed to be this way. A boy a mean." Rebecca let out a giggle.

_End Flashback_

"What are you smiling at?" Duke asked Rebecca.

"Nothing natural." Rebecca said with a giggle.

Kaiba, Serenity, and Tea filed back into the room. Tea tried to fix her hair slightly and Serenity just sang to herself. Kaiba had a huge smirk on his face.

Yami stood up. " How dare you Kaiba. How could you even consider laying a finger on my woman?" Yami stormed over to Kaiba and punched him in the face. Yami stormed off pulling Tea along with him.

Joey and Mai returned.

"Ah, so the mutt has returned." Kaiba said slyly.

Joey gave him the eyebrow. " I'm laughing so hard I think I could fall asleep."

"You wanna go Joey? I'll take you on!" Kaiba shouted.

"Oh yeah? You wanna piece of this? You want a piece of this pie? I don't think so! I am of the dueling mafia! We don't play those games! Let's tango!" Joey said.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Duke, I bet $5 dollars it is a tie."

"I bet $5 Joey wins."

Back to the fight 

Fight!

Punch!

Slap!

Karate Chop

Chin Blow!

Butt Smack!

Crack!

Brake!

Fart!

Jump kick!

**Splash!**

"Splash?"

Everyone turned to the other end of the cave where the water was. Water was all over the cave floor. Something was coming out of the water.

They watched in horror. A hand shot of the water. A whole body flew out of the water.

Tea fainted. Mai stepped forward. "Is that...is that..."

"Is that Mokuba?"

--------------------------------------

Is it Mokuba? Or is it someone else? Find out in the next Chapter!

AND I fixed my error in this chapter hehehe!


	11. Who the heck killled Mokuba?

Hello. My name is TillEvermore. Unfortunately our time will soon come to an end. Who knows where our characters will wind up. But this may not be my last chapter. On a brighter note today we will answer a lot of questions. Tee hee : )

---------Who the heck killed Mokuba?---------

Everyone watched as the body flew at him or her. Yugi let out a horrifing scream. The body hit the ground with a loud thump! Everyone looked at the body.

"It is Mokuba. But I thought Kaiba buried it." Yugi said. He picked up a stick and began to poke the body. Tea, finally awake, was the first to speak after that.

"Maybe the bottom of the whole broke away from the weight, and Mokuba's body was forced up by the water." Tea said.

"Makes sense." Kaiba said. He turned to Joey. " Seeing as no one won our fight, I declare that you won."

Joey looked at him. " I'm not falling for that reverse psycology. I declare you won!"

"Okay I won." Kaiba said slyly.

Mai stood up. Her fists were clenched. " Kaiba I am SO sick of you! Did you even care when your brother died? Did you even care your own flesh and blood was killed here? In this cave? No. You are a jerk!" Mai yelled. She sat back down.

"It is time we figure out what happened in the cave." Yami said. " Everyone crowd around!" Yami, Tea, Serenity, Kaiba, Duke, Mai, Joey, and Rebecca all crowded around.

" First, who the heck killed Mokuba?" Yami said.

The group looked around. Yami crossed his hands over his chest. He waited for the perp to speak up.

"Not me." Said the other 7.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Fine I killed Mokuba, next question!"

"Wait a second you killed my brother?" Kaiba said. " I was sure my shot killed him."

"So was I." Tea said. They all looked at Tea. " He tried to hit on me at Domino City."

"Okay...We don't know who killed Mokuba. Next question." Yami said. " Who killed Bakura."

Rebecca raised her hand. " It is simply obvious. It was definately D—"

**Munch**!

"Duke!" Yelled the group. Joey and Kaiba pulled Duke off of Rebecca.

Rebecca continued. " May I continue? It was definately Duke."

Duke tried to lounge at Rebecca. " I'll get you, you pregnant scank!"

Rebecca scowled. " I only slept with _3 _people!"

"Three?" Tea asked. Rebecca blushed.

Mai looked at Rebecca. " You are 8!"

Rebecca glared at her. "Why don't you tell Joey the truth. Huh? Why don't you tell him that you are pregnant with his baby!"

Everyone gasped.

Kaiba stood. He was enraged. "How could the mutt get someone pregnant before me? How? This can't be true! No one upstages me!"

Joey smiled deviously. " This just proves I am a better flavor of ice cream. He he he! The Dueling Mafia only accepts the best." Joey laughed.

Yami looked around. " I guess that solves all of the mysteries except one. What is your issue Duke?"

Everyone turned to Duke. " It is pretty common, and simple." Duke said. " I'm a cannibal. And I'm going to eat all of you! Mwhahhahahahahahaha!"

Duh duh duhhhhh!

---------------------------

This chapter, I used to explain everything...Almost everything. Chapter 13 will be my last chapter. One more person will die, and the great escape will occur. We will have to see who makes it out alive!

Only 2 Chapters left!


	12. Like a paint job

Yes, I am 15. Yes I am pretty bored during the summer cause none of my friends invite me over! (Actually that's a lie... I never have a ride) So here is my 2nd to last chapter. This probably won't be as funny cause we must depart soon.

------Like a paint job?-----

Duke looked at his dinner. 7 voluptuous meals just waiting for him. The other seven backed up as Duke made his way across the room. Duke's steps were slow and deliberate.

Tea came to the rescue. She stood up to Duke, and punched him right in the jaw. "Bite on this!" Whack! Another direct punch in the jaw. Whack! Whack! Whack!

Yami nodded to Kaiba. " I bet 5 dollars Tea gets a KO."

Whack!

"I'll up it to 20 dollars."

Duke fell to the ground unconsious. Tea strutted around the room. "Who's the cannibal now? Huh! Huh. You don't want none of this!" Tea sat back down.

A loud splash could be heard. The group ran over to the water area. Someone in a swimming suit came out. They unzipped their suit, and pulled it off.

"Jen?"

Jen looked up. " Joey!" she yelled. She ran over and gave Joey a big hug. "We've been looking all over for you! And Tristan wasn't cooperating...something about a donut. Scarlet had to whip him. Ugh...I miss you!"

Mai folded her hands. "Hi I'm Mai, Joey's girlfriend."

Jen looked at her. "Has he slept with you yet? Isn't he great in bed!" Jen exclaimed.

Mai's jaw dropped. She went over to Joey punched him, and walked over towards Kaiba who was with Tea and Serenity.

"Come to papa!" Kaiba said slyly.

Five more figures emerged from the icey waters. The girls slowly took off their suits, and Tristan took off his.

Jen looked around and counted. We only have seven suits. One of you will have to be sacrificed." Jen said. Eveyone put on the suits, and left Duke unconsious on the floor.

Kaiba pulled Joey aside. "Just for old times sake?"

**Fight!**

Punch!

Kick!

Jab!

Cough

Wack!

Buttsmack!

Superduplex!

Burp!

"Joey that was nasty!"

Roundhouse kick

Sissy slap!

Kick...where the sun doesn't shine.

CRUNCH!

"Kaiba are you okay?" Joey said. He looked at Kaiba's hunched over figure. Kaiba looked up.

"Mwhahhahahhaha! What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger." Kaiba said.

Joey thought for a second. " Like a paint job!" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

The group filed out. They slowly put on their scuba gear and began their descent slowly. Soon they would be home on a boat to shore. Their sea voyage has just begun!


	13. In the end there are only Donuts

I decided, since I woke up at 9 in the morning today, decided to finish my story...oh how time flies by when you're having fun! Thank you all for reading and responding...and for those of you who complained about my mispelling of Mokuba, I only have one thing to say... "I'm too lazy to fix it!" So most chapters are spelled wrong...tee hee!

Would have written sooner but Tuesday I thought was Monday, and Monday I was asleep. Saturday I slept over my friend's house so couldn't write then either. So today is Wednesday! Time to write!

P.S. No offense taken to the person who said my story was gay.

------In the end, there are only... Donuts-----

The group slowly made their way to the surface of the water. Finally the figures emerged from the icey waters, and waddled onto the boat.

Mai paced around the deck of the boat waiting for Joey to get on. Joey got on to the boat. Mai cracked her knuckles. Joey took two steps back.

"Mai what are you doing?" Joey said.

"What I should've done along time ago." Mai said simply.

"Cut your hair?"

"Hiya!" Mai said. She kicked Joey in the face, and tackled him. Whack! Whack! Whack! Joey didn't bother to get up. He knew all his bones were broken. At the very least.

Tea sat quietly for awhile, and walked over to Tristan. "I'm sorry." Tea said.

"It's cool. Forget about it!" Tristan said. He walked into the cabin and returned. "Tea I have something for you." He coaxed.

Tea looked up. That is when she saw it. The donut of desire. Tea stood up. "Tristan give me the donut. Donut. Donut. Donut!" Tea lounged at Tristan.

"Tea I'm going to give it to you!" Tristan said.

Tea hissed. "I know you are! Give it to me cone head."

"Actually it is more triangular." Someone threw in.

Tea made another dive at Tristan. This was the fatal mistake. Tea dived off the side of the boat. She landed with a splash into the water. Yugi dived in after her. Tristan slowly began to lift the donut up to his mouth.

He yelled loudly. " Now, we're even!" He slowly bit down of the donut. Something hit him hard in the head. Tea began kicking him. She picked up the donut and walked away.

Jen walked over towards Mai. "I didn't mean to upset you. And you shouldn't be upset. We slept together before Pegasus's dueling tournament."

"Thank you for saying that." Whack! Mai punched Jen in the face. Jen stumbled backwards. "Now you're forgiven."

Kaiba slowly stretched his legs out. He was now the only Kaiba left. He felt alone in the world. Not that his brother was much company, considering his brother always talked to stuffed animals.

Serenity walked over to Kaiba. She swished her hair from side to side as she walked, and she moved her hips. "Kaiba this has been fun and great. But you never truly got to know the real me. Maybe we should hang out in the real world or something. Especially since you look good in underpants..." Serenity said seductively.

Rebecca filed her nails, and looked at Yugi being forgiven by Tea. She walked over. "I'm not pregnant, just extremely sick. So I better get back to shore."

Yugi nodded, and Tea gave Rebecca a hug.

The boat slowly made its way back to shore. When the boat reached the dock. The group made their way off. As the group made their way to the shore they heard a familiar roar. They all turned around to see a gigantic tsunami heading their way.

"Mwhahahahhahahaha." Kaiba laughed. "You're no getting me this time." He made a dash for it. The others followed. The Tsunami was closing in. Tea fell to the ground.

Tristan held up a donut. "Come on Tea!" Tea shot back up, and ran after Tristan. They finally reached a house that was by the beach, and they needed shelter. They headed into the house.

The waved seemed to be coming straight for the house. Tristan let out a whimper. The waved came crashing down upon the beach.

Everything was quite. Tristan looked out the window. "Everything is okay!"

Everyone nodded.

Joey opened the door, and walked outside. He tripped, and a loud splash could be heard. The others peered outside.

"Oh no." Mai said.

"It can't be." Serenity said. They all looked outside. A puddle of water was at the bottom of the steps. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone headed out of the house, and began to go their separate ways. They were no longer trapped in an underwater cave.

We may never know who caused the Tidal waves. (new evil doer) We may never know who actually killed Mokuba. But we do know that this story has come to an end.

They all lived happily everafter.

Except Duke...ummm...I don't know what happened to him, so let's just say he ate himself to death.

The end?

-----------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all my reviewers! 

Yugirules- thanks responding so much- Yami and Joey are alive and well!

Daikaio- i'm evil in real life that is why this story rocks.

Phoenixdark- you are so freaking awesome! Come out of the shadow realm soon!

Demonbabe322- I know you in real life and fun stuff like that. Remember that time when we had the stick, and we had to spin for the yu-gi-oh character...We were soooo bored.

Mistress ShadowKat- Rebecca and Yugi didn't make it, but at least you know they had at least 1 passionate romance.

Sour Schuyler- umm...you have responded in years! What's up wit dat? Lol

Aythren- i so hope you've read the other chapters cause i forgot to email you...sorry : (

And thanks to all the anon. Reviews, I didn't now if i should write thanks to you each personally so, I'm just gonna give you all a big **Thanks!**


End file.
